


Lost ways, second chances

by ladyTpower



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Aslan has a favor to ask his half brother Lucifer.  He needs his help with a young woman who he cares deeply about. At the same time, the devil and his partner need to solve yet another case. A Lucifer X The chronicles of Narnia crossover.
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : 

Chloe and her partner returned to the precinct after finishing up a case. Chloe says “I’m not looking forward to the paperwork on all the events of this case.” She sighs, she knew her partner hated paperwork more then she did, so she knew that she was not going to be able to count on any help from him on that front.

"I know, detective but there is something I wanted to talk to you about for a while now," Lucifer responded before he lost his courage. Lucifer had been looking nervous for a couple of days now

“Okay.” Chloe looked nervous at her partner. She had seen how nervous he was the last few days. Did he miss his life before they were a couple? 

“In private, detective,” Lucifer whispered in her ear. 

Chloe nodded before they both headed towards the evidence closet to put the evidence away. 

"So what's wrong, Lucifer? Why have you been so nervous the last couple of days?" Chloe became more worried when he just sighed.

“Detective..., Chloe, I wanted to ask you something important.” Lucifer started, “Would you want to move in with me, you can bring the urchin as well if you like.” 

"Do you have room for Trixie?" Chloe couldn't contain her happiness about Lucifer's proposal, she just wanted to be sure that he had a room for her daughter. 

“I have a spare room in the penthouse for her, She can decorate it the way she wants it. So what do you say?" Lucifer would never admit it but he grew fond of his detective’s offspring. 

Chloe smiled brightly, "Yes, Lucifer we would love to move in with you." 

Before the devil could react to her answer, she leaped forward and kissed him. She let him feel just how happy he made her. 

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They looked in each other's eyes when they needed a breather but they couldn't help themselves, their lips touched again, this time even hungrier than before.

He held her close to him as he leaned her up against the wall, the kisses grew more heated and frantic. He lifted her from the floor, her back still against the wall, her legs crossed around his hips.

Lucifer deepened the kiss and she answered his kiss with so much heat that it would burn the devil if it could. Just before things could progress further Chloe’s phone rang. This sound made the devil groan, “Don’t answer it, love.” he whispered heatedly in her ear. 

She looked at who the caller was, “I am sorry, Lucifer. I need to take this call.” Lucifer groans again while starting to kiss her neck. This made Chloe giggle. 

She swallows, “Decker!” She said in her serious tone of voice while Lucifer kept kissing her neckline. The detective smacked her devil and shushed him. 

The caller was Dan, “We found another body, Chloe.” 

“Okay, Where?” Chloe asks but she didn’t risk looking at how hot her devil looked right now. 

“It’s a Zookeeper. I will send you the address.” Dan said on the other side of the phone. Telling him that she and Trixie were going to be moving in with Lucifer and living above the nightclub was going to be an unpleasant conversation. She didn’t look forward to it, but she knew she had to since he was Trixie's father he did get a say in the matter. She also knew this was an in-person conversation.

Chloe sighs, “We have another case, Lucifer. This time in the Los Angeles Zoo.” 

“Bloody Hell, love. Not another zoo.” Lucifer groaned, it made him think about the time when his brother had kidnapped Chloe and had locked her up in a cage of an abandoned zoo. 

“At least this one isn't abandoned,” Chloe said as she looked at her partner. Shivers ran down her spine when she thought about Lucifer's twin.

Lucifer saw the pain in Chloe’s eyes at the memory of that day, “Not to worry, love he’s not getting near you ever again.” 

"What has your Dad done to him?" Chloe asks curiously, she wanted to know if he could ever come back for her.

"I don't know, love. It's not like Dad told me." Lucifer groaned, “But whether we see him again or not. I won't let him near you. He tries anything he'll get more than a scar across his face.” Lucifer's eyes flashed red for a second. This still made him angry.

“I know you will babe.” Chloe caressed Lucifer’s face trying to calm him down again, “Now let’s get this case over with so we can get back to what we were doing.” 

"That my dear detective is a good plan." Lucifer smiled allowing Chloe to get her clothes straight before they walked to her cruizer to drive towards the location of the crime scene. 

Once there it didn’t take too long to have Dan find them and fill them in.

Ella was already taking pictures of the body that was found in front of the shed with a big metal door slightly ajar, the shed was located between the Lion enclosure and where the monkeys lived. The lions had been moved to the inside part of their enclosure for the safety of both the cops and the animals themselves.

“What happened here? What do you have?”Chloe asks the happy forensic examiner.

“The poor bugger just did his job and never saw it coming. One moment you're preparing to feed the attractions the next moment someone slips piano wire around your neck.” Lucifer says before Ella could answer Chloe’s question. 

“That right, Luce, the wire is still around his neck. Whoever did this must have been rather strong, cause this was not a small or light man,” says Ella as she takes a few more pictures.

Lucifer recognized a wire from a piano anywhere. Suddenly he felt a celestial presence behind him. He looked around and saw a large lion looking at him.

The devil rolled his eyes at this, “what could he possibly want with me?” 

He didn't have the best relationship with his half-brother, nor did he ever speak to him much either, but he recognized the Lion form anywhere. He walked towards the large animal with peaceful eyes. 

“What in Dad's name are you doing here, brother?” Lucifer asks, his tone was a bit hurt because of all his brothers this one in particular never sought him out. 

"Dad asked me to come here, Samael. I am sending someone in great need into your path. In helping this person you can help yourself.” Aslan says as gentle as always. There was only one detail his Dad didn't tell him and that was to never ever call Lucifer with his old name.

"First of all, never call me that again!" Lucifer growled with a flash of red eyes as a warning, "It's Lucifer now. Secondly, at least you give me a heads up,” Lucifer says, he didn’t forget everything that had happened when he found out that Chloe was put in his path by his Father. "Thirdly Why me? Some siblings are better for that job."

"You are the only one here on earth that could truly help her. She is in need, in danger of losing her way, and only you can truly understand what she is going through. You can help her in a way none of the others can." 

Lucifer raises an eyebrow at this then says “I'm afraid you came to the wrong angel. I don't help people go in that direction."

Aslan growls at the snark in the devil’s tone. 

"It will not be up to you alone, one will come along to help you with her, if all goes right you will all have a second chance. The two of them together here, and you with father.” Aslan said his voice gently again. He knew his brother had a nasty temper when it came to his family in The Silver City. 

"Yeah right, Dad is never going to give me a second chance but fine I will help her." Lucifer sighed if only to prove him wrong.” 

“You must keep her away from your brother, for while his power will not work on those with my blessings upon them, much damage can still be done,” Aslan warned Lucifer, “Michael will try to harm them, Lucifer. For they will be immune to his power. He could keep her from ever reaching my country, where her family awaits her. Redemption is possible but will need to be worked towards for all."

"Will they trust me?" Lucifer asked curiously.

“If you mention they are here, by Aslan's will, then they should,” Aslan says in a gentle but firm tone of voice. 

Chloe rolls her eyes when she looks for Lucifer and sees him chatting with a lion. She doesn't know what he was doing and doesn't care, knowing who he is, he couldn't get hurt anyway. She was more worried for the lion if he were to bite Lucifer, he would end up with broken teeth.

Lucifer says to the lion, “so you’re going by Aslan this time. Fine, I’ll play along. Can you tell me just when to expect these visitors?” 

Just then a rumble comes from the overcast skies above. The winds suddenly start to kick up briskly. There is a sudden bright flash of light, and then Lucifer hears a tremendously loud cracking sound, just as a zoo employee that Chloe was interviewing pushes her out of the way, as a massive bolt of lightning strikes one of the power poles nearby. An electric line breaks from its moorings on the pole and swings right past the spot she and the man had just been standing and hitting the metal door of the supply shed. The surge of power caused a big explosion and knocked the door off the hinges and back into the shed.

"Bloody hell, Aslan watch out for my girlfriend will you," Lucifer growled but when he looked back Aslan was gone, 

“Fine, don’t stick around to give other instructions,” Lucifer muttered to the empty space Aslan had just been, as rolled his eyes, knowing his brother heard him regardless. Before running towards his girlfriend.

"Are you alright, love?" Lucifer asks worriedly.

"I didn't know you spoke lion." Chloe quipped trying to calm him down again, “Since when are you a Dr. Doolittle?” 

“I’m not and I don't, but it wasn't a real lion, one of my many brothers, he sometimes appears as a lion.” Lucifer sighed seeing his detective was alright. 

"Jezus Christ, which brother is it this time." Chloe groaned.

“Exactly, detective! But for this favor, he wants to be called Aslan.” Lucifer says with a sigh. 

"Which favor?" Chloe asks Lucifer, “He said he was sending someone into my path who was in need of help only I could give.”

They walk towards the shed, weary of the still live wire hanging there, and see the door blown in, and discover an unconscious young woman there, among the mess the shed had become. "I think she has to do with it," Lucifer said

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Well, not the most fashion-minded, she is about 70 years out of date, but how about we wake her up and ask her a few questions?" said Lucifer before walking towards her to do so. 

Chloe stops him though, "Wait, she could be part of the case." 

"Not bloody likely, detective. Wouldn't detective douche have told us when we got here if she had been here to start with? No, this has my brother's prints all over it. Besides, we’ve been working together long enough for me to know that if she were here beforehand, she would be under the door, not on top of it." Lucifer responds while crouching next to the unconscious lady. 

"You got a point there, Lucifer but what about the electricity? Shouldn't we wait until it's turned off?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Wow, you guys what happened here? Who is that?" Ella asked, confused while looking at the young lady.

"Good question Ella, we are going to find out, but first beware of the wire.” Chloe sighed looking at the loose electricity wires 

"Let me do it," Lucifer suggested knowing it couldn't hurt him. before anyone could stop him, he grabbed hold of the bouncing, sparking wire that was dangling in front of the door to the shed.

Be careful, Lucifer." Chloe said with a worried tone in her voice, she knew that he was immortal but still, as he was pulling it down until it laid on the ground. He then tossed it aside, shortly after it hit the ground it stopped moving as the power supply was cut to it.

" There, problem solved," Lucifer said with pride in his voice. 

Everyone looked with wide eyes and open mouths at what just occurred, everyone except for Chloe. She knew what her devil was capable of. 

Ella exclaimed, "what the hell, Luce! You could have been killed. Why would you do something so stupid?" It was more yelling out of fear for losing the man she saw as her big brother. 

"What? I am immortal, dear Miss Lopez. Nothing can happen to me. I told you that before." Lucifer said knowing she wasn't going to believe him.

"Dude, come on. You are taking this acting stuff way too far." Ella said softer now but still worried. She smacked him on his arms with her fist, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I always do my own stunts." Lucifer joked at Ella. 

Chloe rolled her eyes at this. 

"now that’s settled, let’s wake the mystery woman up., see what she can tell us," Lucifer responded. 

"Not by you, you have as much tact as that electric wire you just pulled out of the way," Chloe said before she goes into the shed to wake up the young woman. 

She placed her hand on the woman and tried to wake her up as gently as possible.

At first, she doesn't wake, so she checks her pulse and sees she still has one before turning towards Ella, “help me get her out of here.”

Ella picked her way into the shed and the two lifted the girl and carried her out into the fresh air, as the fumes from the shed were a bit overwhelming.

They laid her on the ground away from the crime scene, they all noticed that she had a bump on the back of her head and a dislocated shoulder but should be fine.

After a few moments, she starts to come round.

"Where am I? What happened?" Susan groaned. 

“We were hoping that you could tell us that,” said Chloe, “what the last thing you remember?”

“I was walking to the market, it was a cold day with drizzly rain. There was a screech of brakes, and then a crash as a car hit the utility pole not that far from where I had just been. there was a cracking sound I turned to look and the pole started to fall over, in my direction. Did it miss me? or am I dead?” The woman asked slowly but confused. 

she started to look around and saw one side of her dress had a burn mark on it. She tried to sit up but Ella stopped her. "you just wait there, let the EMTs check you out."

"It's okay, dear. You are in Los Angeles." Lucifer responded.

Instead of calming her, that seemed to scare her even more, "How is that possible?" Lucifer detected a British accent in her words.

"Where are you from, darling?" Lucifer asked in his British accent.

“England.” She answered while as the EMT comes over to check her out, having to set her shoulder after seeing it displaced and an ice pack for her head.

"You can stay at our place for the time being." Chloe smiled.

Not wanting the girl to be alone while here. The girl winces as her arm is put in a sling.

Chloe looked up to Lucifer for guidance to tell her about his brother or if they should wait for that but he looked a bit lost by this as well.

As she looks around and sees how strangely everyone is dressed, but before she can ask, Lucifer asks her, "what your name love?" 

she answers, “Susan Pevensie, can I ask just how long have I been out? what day is it?” 

"Today it's the 25th of May 2020," Lucifer responded without thinking.

“2020?” She gasped and looked at them in shock, her eyes wide like saucers. She couldn't understand how she has jumped across the world and 70 years ahead in time, “I must have hit my head harder than I thought, did you just say 2020?"

"Yes, my dear I don't lie. A point of principle from my side." Lucifer said with a charming smile.

"But how is that possible? it was January 1st of 1950 this morning." said a confused Susan.

"I have a feeling this is my brother's doing," Lucifer responded.

She looked at him confused, as she was trying to find the words to ask how.

Lucifer kneeled beside her, "You probably know him under the name Aslan." For some reason, he knew what she really wanted to ask him.

The sudden rush and mix of emotions he picked up on from her were overwhelming even for him, so he couldn't imagine what it was like for her, "Are you alright, darling?" Lucifer asked trying to calm the emotions down.

"he is actually real?" she asks as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"As real as I am the devil, darling." Lucifer smiled charmingly.

The guilt and the grief, the relief and the confusion seemed to intensify inside her and was giving him a headache.

"I mean we are talking about the same Aslan?" Susan asked shocked.

"A big insufferable Lion?" Lucifer asked.

"I wouldn't say insufferable but a large lion yes that must be the same Aslan we are talking about. You are his brother? Who are you? Are you really the devil?" Susan asked, starting to get curious.

“Yes, my dear, like I said I don't lie, and yet my brother seems to have more faith in me than even Dad does," Lucifer said.

"Aren't you supposed to be evil?" Susan asked curiously. 

"Not quite, my dear, I’ve just gotten bad press, for the last few thousand years," Lucifer responded with a roll of his eyes. 

"Then it was all real," she said more to herself than anyone else but was still audible to everyone else, "I abandoned them." and starts to sob, as Lucifer feels such a strong sense of guilt sweep over him he stagers a bit on his feet. 

He knew now why she was sent his way because she didn't belong in his kingdom. He could tell that just by the short time he has known her but with her harboring that much guilt, there no place else she would end up.

Lucifer sighed, "Detective, can I talk to you?"

“Sure,” and lets him take her aside, “What's wrong Lucifer?" Chloe asked.

"We need to take care of her, love. She has a massive amount of guilt inside her. I think I know now why Aslan came to me." Lucifer responded in a whisper, “He knew I know how to handle that.”

"Then we will have to try to work through her guilt," Chloe sighed, "Let's take her to the penthouse. We have an extra room there. besides, I doubt she has anywhere else to go. We can't let her suffer.” 

"You are probably right, detective." Lucifer said, "I want to help this girl. Clearly, Aslan knows me better than I thought." before Lucifer added, "besides she doesn't belong down there, but she needs help to stop that from happening." 

"You have a good heart, Lucifer. Come on let's help the girl. How are we going to explain this to Ella?" Chloe asked worriedly.

“Oh, we’ll think of something,” Lucifer said with a soft voice. 

They walk back and see that Ella is trying to comfort the young woman. 

Chloe said, "Susan if you don't have anywhere to stay we would like for you to stay with us." 

Susan looks up her tear-stained face meeting Chloe’s, "Is this my punishment for my actions? for losing faith” Susan said, "it's no less than I deserve if it’s all true. I should have been with them." she adds on

"My dear, the opposite is true. You are sent to me because of your massive guilt. People send themselves to Hell you know. I want to help you get over that guilt." Lucifer responded.

“Maybe it’s more of a test, for both of you to prove that you can be more than you think you can,” Chloe said softly. 

"I deserted my family, over superficial things, I deserve to be guilt-ridden.” Susan sighed.

She looked away as a new batch of tears weld up within her.

"I'm sure your family would forgive you if you asked them," said Ella trying to cheer her up. 

"I can't ask them that," responded Susan in a despondent tone. 

"why not? I’m sure they love you enough to forgive you if you just ask them," said Ella. 

Susan wiped her face and says," No, I can't ask them because they’re dead!" she almost shouted.

"Susan, darling, yelling at Miss Lopez isn't going to bring them back, she had no clue." Lucifer reacted calmly

Ella who looked utterly stricken, “I'm so sorry!” before she gave Susan one of her famous Ella hugs. 

Chloe looked at Lucifer surprised he was so calm. Normally he didn't let anyone disrespect Ella.

"I'll go ask Dan if they are ready to release Susan. If so take her back to the penthouse and I’ll meet you there once I’m done here," said Chloe.

Chloe came back 10 minutes later and had permission to leave with her and to get the girl settled in. They needed a statement of what she was doing here though. They needed a story or Lucifer needed to prove to Dan and Ella that he was who he always said he was.

"Come on let's go to Lux, Lucifer. We need to think of an explanation for all of this." Chloe whispered to her boyfriend.

“Quite right, I take it, saying my brother the lion sent her isn't going to work?” Lucifer asked with a grin. 

Chloe shook her head, "Just like you saying your the devil doesn't work either. They will need proof, Lucifer."

He nods, “though I wouldn't mind scrambling your ex a bit I guess a story will have to do.” he offers his hand to help Susan up from the place she was sitting.

"Your chariot awaits, ladies"' said Lucifer with as much of the charm he could muster as they all headed to the car.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend Mae-E for writing this story with me. 🙏😘


End file.
